


College AU/First Kiss

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then how about a kiss!" he exclaimed. <br/>Kuroo's eyes widened.<br/>"A kiss?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"I don't know. It just-isn't it a way people celebrate?"<br/>"Well yeah but-"<br/>"Then let's do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	College AU/First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ...I combined them again

Bokuto laid on his bed, tossing his volleyball up into the air and catching it. Up, down, up, down, up-and suddenly his ball was snatched out of the air.  
"Wha?"   
Kuroo hung his face over Bokuto's.   
"Hey bro."  
Bokuto sat up, and Kuroo hastily moved back so their heads wouldn't collide.   
"What's up bro?"  
Kuroo sat down on Bokuto's bed and grinned, placing the ball on the floor.  
"Nothin, just that I totally aced my test just now."  
Bokuto lifted his arms for a high ten. The slap of their hands left them red, but both refused to wince at the pain.  
"That's awesome dude. Glad our late night studying payed off," Bokouto said, stressing the word late.   
"Thanks for the help man. Wanna watch Netflix?"  
"Sure. Celebrate your victory."  
Kuroo snorted as he walked over to his bed to grab his laptop.   
"Some celebration."  
"Then we'll cuddle while we watch."  
Kuroo sat back down next to Bokuto and scooted up the bed until he was leaning against the wall. Bokuto followed suit.   
"We always cuddle when we watch stuff."  
"True."  
Bokuto put his fingers to his chin in thought.   
"Then how about a kiss!" he exclaimed.   
Kuroo's eyes widened.  
"A kiss?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. It just-isn't it a way people celebrate?"  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Then let's do it."  
Bokuto turned his body in Kuroo's direction and sat on his knees, then took the laptop off Kuroo's lap and put it to the side. Kuroo sat in bewilderment.   
"Come on man," Bokuto said with a grin.  
Kuroo slowly shifted and mirrored Bokuto. Was this really okay? Bros didn't kiss. That's what being in a relationship was for.   
"Come on dude. Get outta your head."  
Kuroo blinked and looked up. Ah, what the hell. A kiss wouldn't hurt.  
"Alright then. Let's do this."  
Bokuto grinned.   
"Yeah! This is cool. We get to celebrate and have the typical college experience of experimenting all at once."  
"Two birds with one stone."  
Bokuto tilted his head.  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
"Whatever. Now c'mon, get closer."

Kuroo followed Bokuto's example and scooted forward until their knees touched. They stared at each other's faces. They were really close. Kuroo glanced down at Bokuto's lips just as Bokuto leaned forward, and before he knew it Bokuto's lips were on his. Bokuto's eyes slipped closed when their lips connected. It wasn't until Bokuto started to move his lips against his that Kuroo closed his eyes. When Bokuto's lips parted and he sucked on Kuroo's bottom lip Kuroo gasped softly. Fuck, that was hot. After a little Kuroo grew brave and took his turn and nipped at Bokuto's bottom lip and Bokuto moaned softly. Fuck, that was hot. After the nip Bokuto opened his mouth, giving Kuroo the chance to slip his tongue inside. Kuroo took that chance, and Bokuto climbed up onto Kuroo's lap. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders and Bokuto thread his fingers into Kuroo's hair. Before they knew it the air passing through their noses grew labored and they pulled apart.   
"We should make this a thing," Bokuto breathed.  
Kuroo nodded.  
"Yeah, we should," he said just as breathlessly.   
Bokuto leaned in and smashed his lips against Kuroo's, and they were back at it again.


End file.
